Contrast
by Itoe-chan
Summary: Anthology. They were different, like salt and pepper. But never did they clash. 2. Stress. "Just take a break" He would say. But Sakura had better idea. SasuSaku.
1. Movies

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Prompt: Popcorn, tragedies, Sakura's nagging, soda**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, duh.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Sakura."

"Hmm?" Puzzled, she innocently batted her eyes at his stern voice.

Sasuke's eyebrows were furrowed fiercely as he let out a breath, an indication of his frustration. "We are NOT watching this movie."

There was a short pregnant pause which Sasuke took advantage of to prepare himself for-

"…And why NOT?" She demanded, her eyelids narrowing over jade green eyes. Sakura's face, usually coated with a small pink blush and bashful smile, was then growing red for the opposite reason.

Sasuke had to stop himself from cringing as she harshly picked up the thin case containing the very object of his fear and shoved it in his face.

_Shit_.

He cursed inwardly as he read the big pink title on the DVD case: _Mission, Find Love_. Sasuke could tell immediately that it was going to be a hopeless happy movie, and no sir, he was not one for sappy movies. Sasuke preferred gory horrific tragedies.

The messy haired handsome man cleared his throat and faced her, displaying his famous Uchiha stare. "Sakura, look at the cover. Most of it is just hearts and what the-" He stopped speaking briefly after turning the case over, "are those supposed to be aliens?"

Sakura sank back into the couch they were sprawled out on and retaliated his stare while crossing her creamy arms over her chest. "What's your point?" She asked, confused as to why her boyfriend was being so anal.

"The aliens are pink," He said, leaning forward to get his point across. He sighed when he only received a cross between a dirty and confused look in return, and dreaded the strange-haired girl's response.

"Sasuke-kun, of course aliens are pink! What are you, stupid or something," she replied as-a-matter-of-factly, amazing Sasuke with her reasoning. "And it's a love story about a girl who gets kidnapped by aliens and she gets saved by a superhero hunk and-"

Sasuke snorted.

Sakura rolled her eyes and went on. "Anyways, you PROMISED me that you would finally let me watch a movie with you that I wanted to watch! Last time we watched Saw 6 I had nightmares for weeks, so now it's my turn to torture you. I heard this movie was really really really really really really really.."

_Bad? _Sasuke thought, zoning out from her ramble. He examined her expressions as her face moved, her pink eyebrows furrowing and rising with each new statement she gave. Her cheeks were tinted a pretty peach, matching her cherry locks. His eyes traveled down to her attire, which today was an oversized muted red t-shirt and white shorts. His sight then came to her visible lean legs, and he admired them. She lay horizontally on the couch, leaning back against the side with her legs resting on top of Sasuke who was now sitting upright staring her down. He moved his hand and it rubbed against her leg slightly, the touch making him imagine more of her skin against his.

_Maybe she'll stop if I just attack her now…_

"And THAT is why we are going to watch this!" She concluded, unaware of the rape glances Sasuke has been sending her. Sasuke brought his eyes backs up to hers and seeing the determination in them, gave in.

"Hn," he grunted in defeat.

Sakura took it as a white flag and her face lit up immediately. She smiled slyly and clasped her hands together, "I'll go get the popcorn!" She stood up abruptly and skillfully disappeared into Sasuke's kitchen.

Sasuke anticipated her return with horror.

* * *

Sakura emerged from the corner of the kitchen holding two cans of pop and some popcorn. Sasuke lay on the couch, looking bored. Smiling, she popped the DVD into the DVD system and pressed play. She went over to Sasuke, and when he didn't move, she put two tiny hands to her hips and commanded, "Sasuke-kun, move."

When he lazily stayed put, she shrugged, picked up his head and sat down, his head lying in her small lap. He didn't protest. They watched the opening credits roll onto the screen. He exhaled, preparing himself for the next two hours.

"Sakura, I can't believe you're making me watch this," he drawled, his head still in her lap.

"Shut up, this is the good part," She shoved popcorn in his mouth in an attempt to shut Sasuke up. He had to sit up to keep from choking, and maybe dying.

They watched the couple on the screen dance under the stars and proclaim their undying love for each other.

"Sakura-"

Keeping her eyes glued to the screen, she shoved a pillow in his face.

It was agonizing. The plot was stupid, the main character was overly dramatic, and everything else was corny.

Sakura was aware of his obvious discomfort and he shifted uncomfortably in his new spot next to her. Sakura tried to ignore him, but she raised a thin eyebrow when he let out a yawn and tried to find a way to use her as a pillow.

"Sasuke-kun," She rolled the name off of her tongue, softly. He raised an eyebrow as he examined the meaning behind her tone in his head.  
_Oh God._ She was using _that _tone_. _Sasuke knew this could not be good. "Hn," he recognized her question using his nice 'hn' (not his mean one, that would be bad), hoping the woman would have mercy on him.

"You know if you fall asleep I'll be _really _mad at you, right?" She questioned cutely, her eyes growing big and glowing emeralds in the dark. Her lips were plump and looked sweet-

_Crap. _

So she was using that approach. Sasuke growled under his breath and pried himself up, trying to keep his eyes open for the sake of his pestering girlfriend. He decided to give in, for now.

* * *

But no, the movie was overpowering terrible. Half an hour later he was praying for the end to come soon and decided to go at it again.

But before he could the strawberry-haired girl beat him to it. "Why can't you be like that with me?" She exclaimed. "I mean, the main character looks through the entire universe to find the girl, and then saves her, then in the end gives up his superpowers so they can be together!"

This was so stupid. He would not let her go on, his headache was bad enough already. "Saku-"

"SASUKE," She would not have any of it either. "Take a tip from the guy and grow a romantic bone, why don't you?" She crossed her arms and pursed her lips, waiting for him to retort.

Instead, he let out a tired, defeated breath, and breathed out, "You know I don't like happy endings" The ending credits were rolling by now and a cheesy love song was playing just to aggravate Sasuke's growing migraine. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the movie off. He leaned back into the couch and stretched his arms. Sakura glanced at him and her gaze softened as she searched his features in the dark. His eyes looked groggy, not from tiredness but from annoyance, his hair and clothes were ruffled and he almost looked exhausted.

"It's not good to be so anally depressing, Sasuke-kun," She taunted teasingly, reaching a soft hand for his face.

The said man ran his hand through his tangled hair in frustration.

He didn't speak but exhaled as she touched him. "And," She asked, searching his strong face for an answer. It was emotionless but a dark eyebrow rose and ebony eyes turned to her skeptically. "What is our story like? Do you want that to end badly too?" Her voice turned into a hushed whisper at the last words.

Sakura's question surprised Sasuke, but he did not dare to show it. He pondered silently and slid his hand over hers and led it down from his sharp jaw, holding it securely but gently. "No," he finally decided. The dark depths of his eyes reached her and penetrated her. "I don't."

And as she smiled, took his hand and led him to his own bedroom he decided, that she was right. Their story was a happy one.

And he liked it.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the start of a drabble series! **

**I decided to do one to get back into the whole writing thing without overly analyzing every little thing I write and just putting out some small ideas my mind has every once in a while. (; If you're wondering, for now it's going to be only a SasuSaku drabble series, but later on I might add other pairings? We'll see how this goes. Just kind of doing this for fun, I'll try to update often.**

**Not sure how I feel about this one, but eh it's just a drabble and an idea I had like, a month ago so it seems old once I get it out on paper.**

**So write me a review and tell me what you think! n_n**


	2. Stress

** Pairing: SasuSaku**

** Prompt: books, tests, anger**

**

* * *

**

**R**e**l**i**e**f

Sakura was always stressed out.

"The heart's four chambers…" she would mumble, her nose stuck in her medical text books.

And Sasuke was always irritated. No, not because he loved her or anything, of course.

Just because she was too busy to spar with him. Because she was too busy to ogle over him.

Sasuke and Naruto sat near the same tree, bickering as usual while Sakura sat at the opposite tree, deep in concentration. The three decided to meet up to spar and refine their techniques although evidently there was no training involved at all.

"Guys! Shutup! A girls trying to read here," She said every so often, before returning her attention to the text in front of her again.

Then Naruto whined and Sasuke grunted in disapproval.

"Sakura-chan! Stop reading and let's all train together!" Naruto yelled regardless of the minimum space between Sakura and him. Sakura replied with… well nothing actually. Unusually, she was too absorbed to pay attention to his meaningless little cries.

Naruto shielded his face anyways, just in case.

Although he hated admitting it, Sasuke was bored. Sakura was being so quiet it was eerie. Where had that cheerful attentive face of hers gone to?

When Naruto complained to her yet again, she simply said, "Shishou is testing me on this whole thing tomorrow and I have to master this medical jutsu and-" Sakura breathed. "Well, you get the point." The pinkette was one of the smartest girls in the leaf village, and her medical skills were top-notch. She planned on being an expert doctor and although everyone knew she practically had it in the bag, she still constantly stressed out over it.

"Just take a break," Sasuke said with low, calm voice.

She would blink at him twice, shake her head, stand up and head to the library.

* * *

Sakura studied often. But when Sasuke and Naruto finally convinced her to spar with them, she went all out.

Sure, Sakura needed to ace her medic skills but she wouldn't let her strength fall flat either.

And because she was so overly stressed one day, Naruto didn't even dare to face her.

"So, you said you wanted to spar?" Sakura questioned Naruto, smirking while sliding a black glove on. Seeing the angry malicious glint in her eyes, he wisely backed away.

She turned to the other male, and encouragingly breathed, "Sasuke-kun?" He, being a real man, was not afraid of her and her obsessive ways. And so he agreed.

Sakura was crazy, he knew. She was a complete psychopath freak. But she was strong and she was pretty. And so, being with her was okay. Fighting with her was okay.

Except for when she decided to use Sasuke's face as stress relief.

Sasuke touched his swollen cheek, carefully. The chakra-filled punch the red-clothed girl threw on him earlier was devastating. He had been able to avoid every single attack, except for one.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun!" She cried, her hands glowing green and looming over him, unsure of whether or not they should land. Her jade eyes were guilty. "I wasn't thinking, I was just so angry and…"

"Hn," He was embarrassed to make such a rookie mistake. Letting a girl's pretty pink hair and pretty little figure distract you? So un-Uchiha-like.

Her face fell when she saw how angry his voice seemed, "I'm sorry," She spoke softly, wondering why she always hurt the people she loved the most. She started to slowly pump chakra and watched as his jaw began to relax.

His gaze found hers, and it felt smoldering against her. But it grew comforting, as he shifted his weight and motioned for her to halt the process. She led her hands down but to both of their surprise, he grabbed one.

"Do you feel better now?" He said, simply.

Sakura tilted her head skeptically, as if questioning the meaning of his words.

"You were stressed, remember?" Her face lit up immediately at his statement.

She squeezed his hand lightly and spoke, "Oh yeah! I have to go study!"

Quickly she was on her feet, pulling her up with him. She slid her petite hand out of his. She stood up to his height and kissed him softly on his uninjured cheek before skipping away to the library.

Sasuke felt his cheeks grow warm and convinced himself it was just the bruise.

Maybe being Sakura's stress-toy wasn't such a bad thing, after all.

* * *

**A/N: Teehee**

**Review? It makes me feel happy, I swear.**


End file.
